


Save Us From Him

by bluecryptid



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demonic Possession, Geez what is going on, Happy Ending, I KNOW I HAVE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THIS BUT ITS PLOT RELEVANT, I love him Jamie stop this, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Murdoc comes back from the dead, Murdoc is in jail, Near Death Experiences, Noodle saves the day!, ONLY TEMPORARILY HES NOT DEAD, Other, Phase Five (Gorillaz), don't wanna spoil though, he needs it, he's just possessed ya know, kind of, murdoc redemption arc, phase 5 needs some work, sorry to people who make ace a good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecryptid/pseuds/bluecryptid
Summary: Demonic forces are at play, but no one is quite sure of what's going on. The only that's certain is that Murdoc made a deal, got replaced by a bassist who is suspicious in his own ways, and 2D is acting... strange. When no one, even Russel, seems to believe her, Noodle sets out to discover the truth behind everything.(aka I Rewrite Phase 5 Lore Almost Completely Jamie Hire Me Instead I Can Draw I Promise)





	Save Us From Him

He had been awake for far too long, unable to get warm underneath the sheets of his bed. He lay in a fetal position, arms wrapped around his gut. He groaned softly, pitch black eyes opening slightly. His breathing was deep but it still didn’t feel like enough. 

For weeks now he had felt as if he was being watched, as if something was going to reach out from the shadows and snatch his very soul away at any moment. He was sure there was something, but what he was unsure exactly. He figured it was one of the house ghosts messing with him, but this time felt… different. This energy felt as if it was made of pure evil. Since he had no clue what he was dealing with, he had no means of protecting himself. Even if he did know, what could he do? Bang pots and pans together and yell at it to get out? Beg Murdoc to perform a banishing spell? 

And maybe, just maybe, he was imagining things. He was overly prone to getting lost in fantasies of his own, both good and bad alike. It was enough to keep him awake at night, but… Maybe it wasn’t real. 

He felt his bed suddenly lurch, and he let out a yelp. He quickly turned his head to see what had occured. 

He let out a deep breath when he saw it was just Murdoc sitting on his bed, but a new anxiety formed in his chest. Why did Murdoc want to talk to him at this time of night. He quickly turned on his phone, which he had kept near him, to check the time. It was exactly three in the morning. He glanced back up at Murdoc, unsettled but accepting. 

Stu opened his mouth to say something, but just sat there gaping instead. Something was very wrong with Murdoc. Very, very wrong. His expression was blank and he didn’t move or say anything to Stu. Stu starred in return, mouth still slightly open, unsure of what to say. What could he say? The area right behind his bandmate was visible… through him. 

He took several deep breaths. 

Stu was finally able to get out, no louder than a whisper. “Murdoc?” 

Murdoc grinned widely. It wasn’t a natural grin, but something out of a horror movie. Stu’s eyes widened and his body tensed. Shadows began to wrap around Murdoc. They flowed from every wall and corner of the room until they completely engulfed him, forming a new, unfamiliar shape. 

It was not Murdoc. It was a shadow figure, tall and feminine in shape with white glowing eyes. It lounged with its stomach down and feet in the air, its hands supporting its head. He could vaguely make out dark heels. 

Stu began to hyperventilate. He pushed himself away from it until his back hit the wall. It laughed in response. 

“Oh, Stuart. I’ve been meaning to speak with you. How’s your day been so far, hmm?” It spoke. 

Stu didn’t respond, instead he started shaking. 

“Well, I’ll take that as an answer. Anyways, I have business to attend to so I’ll make this quick. Do you really think he’s gotten better, Stuart? Do you really think he’s changed for you?” It smiled, it’s mouth a white glow against the shadows. 

Stu tried to respond but all that came out was incomprehensible mumbling. 

“Murdoc,” it continued. “He-” It paused, thinking. “Oh, no, you’ll find out soon enough. I’d like to see how this turns out. Good job on those songs by the way, I know you wrote them for him. If only you knew.” It mocked, then snickered. 

It leaned closer to him. Stu felt his cheeks becoming damp from tears. “I can’t even let you know how much fun this will be for me.”

His eyes shot open and he sat up, still trying to catch his breath. Sunlight danced through his open window, waltzing right into his open eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. 

On his bed next to him lay his notebook, wide open. New scrawlings littered the page, ones he didn’t remember writing. He stared in shock, placing his shakey hand on the journal carefully, as if he thought there was a chance the simple action could hurt him. 

_ MY SOUL. _

How odd.

  
  



End file.
